fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hydromancy
Hydromancy is one of the hardest water-based spells to learn and master. It allows the user to use water as a tool to help them focus their magic power and mind to its utmost limit. This gives the user the ability to use water to perform feats that most would call "miracles." Description Activation Hydromancy isn't a spell that can be activated in the heat of battle, especially if the user wants to use one of its supplementary abilities. It takes a half an hour to an hour of meditation to completely activate this spell. As one meditates, they must focus on only the ethernano that is in the water around them. The more water there is, the easier and faster it is to active the spell. As they focus, the user must draw in the water present in the water and collect it in their bodies. This allows the user to create a mystical substance known as water force in their body. Water force is the key to all of the abilities Hydromancy gives the user. The more water force one has, the longer they can stay in this state. Partial Activation Divination Intelligence Gathering Surveillance Insight Uses in Combat 360 Degree Vision Water Supremacy While using Hydromancy, the power of the user's water-based magic skyrockets. In addition, they gain the ability to summon or produce enormous bodies of water and have godlike control over water, they can even control a foe's water with very little difficult. Their skill over water increases so much that all it takes for them to create or manipulate water is by thinking, allowing them to defeat some opponents without raising a finger or moving an inch. Legends say that every time a user of Hydromancy raises a finger during a combat a new ocean is formed. While this is an exaggeration, users are able to create very large lakes by raising their finger when Hydromancy is used in this manner. Weakness As a result of becoming so in tuned with water this spell comes with a lot weaknesses. One weakness is that users become extremely weak to electricity when this spell is being used. They are so weak to it that it seems like they have no way to fight against electricity. Even an average Lightning Magic user can become a very difficult obstacle to overcome. Trivia *This was inspired by Sage Mode as well as an alternative to Sage Mode that I created on Naruto Fanon called Wind Sage Mode. *Otohime is currently the fastest mage to have ever mastered this spell, earning her the nickname "The Hydromancer." Normally it takes around four years to completely master this spell. Otohime completely mastered it in six months. **Ryūjin is currently the slowest mage to have to have ever mastered this spell, possibly to due to the nature of his form of Dragon Magic. It took Ryūjin 20 years to fully master this spell. *This spell was created for the sole purpose of explaining Otohime's nickname: The Hydromancer. Category:Water Magic